The Pride and the Wolf
by JennaWrites
Summary: The hyenas are plotting to take over the Pride Lands with a HUGE army. All hope is lost, that is, until a hero arises. Who is this hero? And will this hero save the day? It's a Crossover. Review please! PUWEEEASE!
1. Entering the Pridelands

The Pride and the Wolf

By JennaWrites

It was a sunny day in the Pride Lands when a when a wolf and a dark, impish creature (on the wolf's back) fell from a portal. The wolf

slowly got up looking around his surroundings. Then impish creature spoke up, "Hey, where the hell are we? And

why are you in wolf form?" Suddenly, the wolf's ears were moving around. Some was crying, "HELP!!!" As if he didn't think about it

first, as if instinct, the wolf immediately dashed towards the cry. "Hey! Whoa! We're are you going?!" the impish creature asked

confused.

Note: Well what do you think? I'll let you into a secret. This is a crossover. That means I didn't create the wolf or that creature with

him. So when you review, feel free to guess what characters are they and where do they come from. Hint: It's a video game.


	2. First Kill and Hyena Encounter

Let us go back fifteen minutes ago, before the newcomers came to the Pride Lands. Kiara was being taught how to hunt by Kovu and Vitani and this was her first day hunting by herself (well, that is most likely to be successful). She had improved a lot, but has some more to learn. Now we find her stalking a male Thompson's Gazelle.

"Okay Kiara, calm down. Take a deep breath. Relax... feel the earth under your paws... so it doesn't shift and make noise," Kiara whispered to herself.

Now feeling more confident, she quietly crouched down and POUNCE! Unfortunately (well not for the gazelle) the gazelle saw her and immediately leaped out of the way. But Kiara didn't give up yet and pursued after her prey.

Kiara was practically on the gazelle's heels. She was about to tackle him, but he leap in the air, causing her to miss him and fall to the ground. Kiara saw her prey dash away. She was disappointed at first, and then she noticed where the gazelle was going. To the border between the Pride Lands and the Outlands. She ran there and secretly crept behind the gazelle.

Before Kiara was going to pounce, she realized if she tried to do what she did before, most likely the gazelle would see her and run off like last time. Kiara thought for a moment, and then saw a boulder behind the gazelle. This gave her an idea. She climbed up the boulder, crouched in position. Then with all her strength, she leapt on top of the gazelle.

The gazelle struggled to escape, but it was no match for Kiara strength and confidence. When the gazelle finally got tired of struggling, Kiara sank her teeth into his neck, finally killing her prey. After letting go of her grip, she realized she killed her first prey.

"I did it," she said exhaustedly, "I killed my first prey! Wait until I show everybody!"

When Kiara was about to leave with her kill, she heard a snickering laugh. Kiara gasped and turned around to see three, slobbering hyenas!

"Well, well, well Banzai what do we got here?" a female hyena asked a male one.

The male replied, "Looks like an innocent wittle wioness on her first hunt, Shenzi. It's looks she caught something. What do think Ed?" Banzai asked a stupid looking male hyena who just cackled stupidly.

"That smells like a tasty gazelle. You wouldn't mind if we just happen to take this, and nobody gets hurt. Hmm? " Shenzi asked Kiara sinisterly.

Then Banzai whispered to her, "Shenzi are you nuts?! There's one lioness, which is twice the size of us, and only three of us. I thought we'd just take the carcass and…"

"Banzai! She's Simba's daughter! We could 'influence' her; she'll probably let us have the Pride Lands! Besides, this is her first hunt; her first kill was a wimpy gazelle. Do you really think she's THAT strong?" Shenzi whispered back to him.

"Hey you might be right. Here that Ed? No more being hunger and fatigue."

Ed laughed stupidly, yet menacingly.

"What?! No! This is my first kill! There's no way I'm giving my first kill to some stupid, slobbering hyenas!" Kiara said boldly.

"Hey nobody call's Banzai Rico Salvador Hyena a stupid, slobbering hyena!" Banzai yelled at Kiara.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy on the princess Banzai, maybe we can make a deal with her." Shenzi said to Banzai, then faced Kiara and said, "Look, how about we make a deal. We'll let you go, if you let us have the Pride Lands. Okay?"

Despite the fact that Kiara felt threatened, she wanted to be a good queen. So she decided to not back down!

"Never!"

"Then so be it." Shenzi said coldly, "Kill her!"

The trio hurdled onto the lioness. Kiara was able to shake off Ed, but Shenzi pinned her to the ground and Banzai bit her hind right leg. Kiara roared in pain; despite the pain in her leg, she used it the shake Banzai off and used her other hind leg to kick Shenzi off. Then Ed jumped on Kiara's back and bit her; causing Kiara to almost fall down. Luckily Kiara flipped Ed off landing with a huge thud.

Shenzi then winked at Banzai and Ed; giving them some type of signal. Banzai nodded in agreement. Ed was just standing there looking stupid. Then Banzai clubbed him on top of the head making him nod. Banzai and Ed charged at Kiara, once again jumping on her and to be thrown off. But this time, Shenzi was creeping by Kiara's left hind (her only hind leg that wasn't wounded) and sunk her teeth in it really hard.

Kiara cried in pain and fell to the ground. Banzai and Ed jumped on her and were about to rip her apart until Shenzi shouted, "Enough! I'll finish her!"

The two hyena males backed away for their leader get on the helpless lioness. Shenzi got onto Kiara's chest. She tied to move, but was still exhausted from hunting and fighting off two hyenas. Shenzi whispered into her ear, "I'm asking you this one last time. Will it be your father's kingdom… or death?"

Even though Kiara could be killed, she would NEVER give the Pride Lands to the hyenas! "Never."

"Very well."

Before Shenzi could sink her teeth into Kiara's throat, Kiara thought that maybe she could be saved if she yelled for help. So she screamed, "HELP!!!"


	3. Here I Come to Save the Day!

"HELP!!!" As if he didn't think about it first, as if instinct, the wolf immediately dashed towards the cry. "Hey! Whoa! We're are you going?!" the impish creature asked confused. The wolf was dashing as fast as he can. He didn't care if his legs were getting tired. When he would hear help, he would come and help!

* * *

"HELP!!!" Kiara cried. 

Shenzi covered the lioness's mouth with her paw and hissed, "Cry all you want, but nobody's going to come! Now this won't hurt. That is, after a couple of seconds!"

Before Shenzi could pierce her teeth into Kiara's throat, a ball of gray fur lunged into her, knocking her off. Shenzi opened her eyes to see an irated canine growling at her, face-to-face. The hyena trio were quite shocked what they just saw. The wolf was protecting Kiara! The imp realized why her companion was running and said to the wolf, "Are you always this heroic? I think we have more important things to worry about."

"What the hell is that creature?!" Banzai screeched.

"Oh, that's not nice. He's just a wolf," the imp said kind of jokingly.

"Not him! You!" Shenzi said to the imp.

Then Banzai turned to the wolf and said, "Well, I don't know what type of creature are you, but get out our way!"

As the three was about to go near Kiara, the wolf leapt in front of the trio, viciously spatting out, "You're not going anywhere near her!"

"And who's going to stop us?" Shenzi snapped at the wolf.

"I will!"

"Do you know who you're even dealing with!"

"Yes. Three stupid hyenas! You have a choice to back down or fight!"

"Okay, you got us at stupid! Let's get the freak!"

The hyena trio closed in the wolf and the imp.

"Auuugghh! Another fight," the imp groaned, "As much as I like to help you, um ya. I'm not in the mood for playing warfare. You can take on these numbskulls by yourself right? So I'll be up on this tree." The floated up the tree to watch the fight.

"Hmmmmm… I think this moment needs a song," the imp said to herself. She pulled a boom box from out of nowhere, and popped in a Tom Petty Soundtrack and turned it on. The song was "I Won't Back Down."

"That's better" the imp commented.

The hyenas leapt at the wolf but the he dodged out of the way, causing them to crash into the boulder. This made them angrier and they charged again. The wolf leapt at the three in mid-air. Unfortenatley the trio overpowered him, which they were the ones that tackle him to the ground. But the moment the wolf's back touched the ground, he flipped them over. Then they started tackle each other again, only this time on the ground. Then Shenzi finally pinned down the wolf down and was about to bite his throat. But the wolf then bit Shenzi in her right front leg's ankle and flipped her over to the ground.

Ed attempted to jump on his back, but the wolf was too fast and avoided him. Then he bit into the hyena in one of his hind legs and threw him against the boulder knocking him out cold. Then Shenzi, Banzai, and the wolf started tackling each other again. The two hyenas bit the wolf around the shoulder areas, causing him to yelp in pain and slump to the ground. Then Shenzi and Banzai were going to keep attacking him, but they noticed that Kiara fell was unconscious.

Banzai licked his chops and said satisfied, "Lunch time!" The two closed onto the helpless lion.

When the wolf heard those words, he leapt at the two even before they could evn touch Kiara. The wolf started to do swift, yet powerful combo moves. He would bite his opponent on the left, then the right, then he would hit them with his side. It seemed like he was winning! Five minutes later, as a "Grand Finale" he did a jump attack, with his jaws open, sending Shenzi and Banzai flying eight feet in the air. As the two skidded onto the ground, the wolf pinned the two exhausted hyenas, with one paw, on one hyena. The two finally knew they were defeated.

"Okay, okay! You win! Uncle, uncle!" The two screamed. When the wolf finally got off of them, the two trembled in fear. When Ed finally woke up, he started whimpering. They never seen a creature their size be so powerful.

The wolf was panting out of control after beating the smarts out of those hyenas. After that, he viciously snapped at the three, "I'm going to let you hunchbacks go. But you three must NEVER hurt anyone innocent, just to prove your powerful!"

"We promise! Heh, heh, heh!" Banzai laughed nervously.

"Uh, definitely! No more!" Shenzi said nervously.

Ed nodded his head rapidly.

"Good; now leave!" the wolf snapped viciously.

The trio dashed off like lightning. Then the wolf paid attention to the body. "_She probably passed out from her wounds and exhaustion._" Suddenly, the wolf felt a thud on his back. He turned around to see an awed feminine imp. "Wow. I never saw you fight like that. How did you do that? Well, you did a great job. Here's something to heal those wounds on your shoulders."

The imp puts small red things that are shaped like hearts on the wolf's wounds, and instantly, they disappear.

Though the wolf wasn't listening, he was thinking, "_What am I going to do with this poor lioness?_" The imp saw empathy in the wolf's blue eyes and looked back at the unconscious lioness. She then spoke out, "Poor girl. We can't just leave her like this."

* * *

An hour later Kiara awoke by a pool with a waterfall. Kiara looked around bewildered, and turned around to see two leaves wrapped around on her hind legs. There was one thing in her mind, "_Where am I?_" Then out of the bushes came the wolf with the Kiara's carcass. "So you finally awoken?" he asked. Kiara gasped and flinched in fear. 

"Whoa! It's okay! I'm not going to hurt you. I just thought you were hungry that's all," the wolf said giving her the carcass. "Thanks," Kiara said quietly. Kiara stared at the wolf. She felt that she could trust him. He had dark and light gray fur (a little bit of tan fur) and sharp, yet calm blue eyes. But what amazed her, were the markings on his face and his body. What made her curious was the cuff on his left front leg and the earrings on both of his ears. Then she noticed the carcass was hers, "Hey, my gazelle. How did you get this? It was back when the hyenas… WAIT! The hyenas! One of them pinned me down and…"

The wolf raised one of his paws (Kiara noticed there was a cuff around on it) and said, "It's okay. I took care of those slobbering beasts. You're safe now."

"Really? You…"

"Hey, is she awake yet?" the imp asked floating in the scene. Then she saw Kiara. "Oh hi." Kiara gasped she never saw an imp before.

Unlike how Kiara felt about the wolf, she felt weird around the imp. She was 4 ft. tall. Her skin was black and light blue; her hair was orange with a ponytail; she had scarlet eyes (not her all of her eye just the iris). But what really made her curious was that there was a part of a stone helmet that covers half of her face. But since she was with the wolf, Kiara would have to trust her.

Kiara was about to back away when the wolf said, "It's okay. She's not going to hurt you."

"Oh... okay. But I just have a question." Kiara asked.

"Yes," the imp said.

"Who are you two?"

The wolf decided to answer this question. "This floating creature is Midna. She's a Twili imp. And I'm… Link… I'm a wolf."

**A/N: If your answer was Link and Midna from Twilight Princess, you got it right! ding ding ding! And if you noticed I made this chaper more detailing. **


	4. Learning about Eachother

**A/N: Hey! I'm Back! I just want to let you know that I don't own the Lion King or Twilight Princess. Also that in this chapter Link tells Kiara about himself and Midna. And PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

"So you two saved me?" Kiara asked Link and Midna.

"Well actually, he saved you. I just watched," Midna said correcting Kiara.

"There's another thing I want to ask. Where did you come from? Not that you have to tell me. I don't want to make you say anything personal." Kiara asked.

Link hesitated for couple of seconds. He never told anyone of his human form. He thought, "_I want to tell her, but if I do, will she be afraid of me? Okay, once we become better acquainted, I tell her. For now I tell my story and leave the parts out about being human. _"

"Okay, I tell you. I was born in a land called Hyrule…" So Link had told Kiara about the land, how Link and Midna met, to when they saved the Hyrule from being evoked in twilight. He told a little bit about the Twilight Realm and a little bit about Midna. "Well, we stopped Zant, but his master Ganondorf who tried takeover Hyrule one hundred years ago, is back. Midna and I were about to go and save Princess Zelda, but instead, we're here. So that's our story."

"Wow Link. That's amazing story about you. About the land, the creatures, the prin…" Kiara said in wonder. Then she gasped, "Oh, I'm sorry. I should have introduced myself from the beginning. My name is Kiara. Princess Kiara."

Midna then looked at Kiara wide-eyed and said "You're a princess?!"

Kiara giggled, "Yes, Midna. My father, Simba and my mother, Nala are rulers of the Pride Lands. Those grasslands we were just on. And we live at a HUGE pointed rock. It's quite hard to miss." Kiara then started telling about the Pride Lands, the history of her father and her, and the war between the Outlands and the Pridelands. "… And Zira refused to let me help her… and she fell into river. But fortunately the Pride Lands and Outlands were united and we are one!"

"Wow, Kiara. That's really amazing! You and Kovu really united your one two prides. That's quite brave of you," Link said amazed.

"Oh, I wouldn't say brave," Kiara replied modestly.

"But it is. It takes courage to speak out. You stopped that war and you united two prides! I wish it was that easy in Hyrule."

"Scar sounded like a evil, merciless, coward. Just like Zant," Midna sighed, "Well, they're also both wimps."

Then the whole group started to laugh in delight. Then suddenly, Kiara remembered about her pride. "Oh my gosh, my pride! I've been gone for hours! Daddy, Mom, and Kovu must be worried sick about me! I have to get back." Kiara tries to get up, but she felt the pain in two hind legs.

"You better rest; your hind legs are still wounded. They might feel better in the morning," Link recommended, "I'm sure your pride's okay. You should eat and rest."

"Well, I guess you're right," reluctantly agreeing.

When she started to eat her kill Link said, "I'll be outside watching the sunset if you need me. If you like, you can join me."

"Oh, no thanks. I'm starting to feel tired," Kiara, said yawning.

"Okay." As Link was about to leave Kiara shouted, "Link! Wait!"

"Yes Kiara," Link replied turning around.

"How did you know that I was in danger?"

"Well I have special senses. It's no big deal really, good night."

"Link!"

"Yes"

"I just want to say…thank you; for saving my life." Kiara said gratefully.

"You're welcome," Link quietly said while leaving. (A/N: You know in Lion King 1 ½ when Timon and Pumbaa fall down the waterfall you noticed that it was surrounded by a quarry like rock aka the edge of the earth? Well, the oasis is like that. Link got in there by digging a big hole so they can get in and out.)

* * *

When Link entered the grasslands, sat upon a rock and stared at the sunset. He was really amazed, how it looked like the sun was touching earth. 

"I see that you really like her," a voice spoke behind Link. Link turned around surprised to see Midna, "Midna? What are you doing out here?" "I thought I'd watch the sunset with you. Mostly because to wait 'til twilight starts." Link chuckled lightly, then gasped, "Wait a second! You understand me? How!" "I bought a strange earring at Hyrule Market from this strange old lady. I think it gave me the power to understand animals."

"Neat" replied Link.

"Hey Link, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why do you care for Kiara so much?"

"Well… you said yourself. We couldn't leave her there suffering. And whenever somebody is in need of help, I helped him or her. Well, as you see I grew up in a village, where everyone cared about me and I cared about him or her too. Also Kiara is a kind decent lioness. It's like how you care about the Twilight Realm. You'll eventually understand."

"Oh, I'm starting to get it. Thanks. Oh, and one more thing. Why didn't tell Kiara your true form is human?"

Link sighed, "Well… Midna. I was afraid if I told her right away, she wouldn't trust me anymore. I know that some animals fear humans, and I don't her to think of me as a…"

"A beast, like now?" Midna said finishing his sentence.

"Yes. But soon, I'm planning to tell her, maybe even show her. You understand, don't you Midna?"

"In a way, I do. But in my opinion, you fight better, when you're human."

Chuckling, Link says, "Thanks for listening." Then Link started to notice that twilight was starting, and from that action today, he felt tired. "Hey Midna. I'm going to sleep," Link said yawning, "Gonna stay out here for Twilight?"

"Yep. You bet I am." Midna replied.

"Okay good night."

"Night!" Midna replied waving her arm staring at the sky.

Link went back to the oasis, snuggled next to Kiara, and slowly drifted to sleep.

**A/N: Well that's it. Another chapter will be coming up soon.**


	5. The Plot

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! Waaahhhhhhhhhh!!!! Ahem OK, here's chapter 5!**

The scene is shown at night, at the Tree of Life (aka, Rafiki's Tree) and we see Rafiki staring at the sky talking to Mufasa.

"Oh Mufasa. De Pride Lands and de Outlands are united and peace has returned to de Pride Lands. You'd dink everything would be great, but you're quite wrong," Rafiki sadly said, "Kiara hadn't came from her hunt for hours now, and everyone is worried. De devastated Kovu and de lionesses are searching all around the Pride Lands. King Simba and Queen Nala are distraught and keep praying to de Great Kings. Oh I'm worried Mufasa. Please let her be alright."

Then the wind (Mufasa) swivels dust in the air making pictures.

"Mufasa? What are you doing?" Rafiki asked curiously.

The first illustration was Kiara being confronted by the hyena trio.

"De Princess was encountered by de hyenas! Dey came back?"

The second one was Wolf Link being ridden by Midna, chasing the hyenas.

"Wait! Also a canine-like creature and an imp saved her from de hyenas. Oh what a relief. Dough I hope she's still alright."

Then Mufasa stopped making pictures and whispered something into Rafiki's ear.

"What is dat? De hyenas are plotting something?"

* * *

The scene switches to the Elephant Graveyard in a steam infested cave, (A/N: Where the hyenas and Scar sang "Be Prepared" in the Lion King). The camera closes into Banzai and Ed. We see Banzai squatting down (his butt has gashes all over it tee hee hee). 

"Man, that lousy canine. I won't be sitting for a week!" Banzai complained.

Ed was giggling at his gashes.

"It's not funny Ed." Banzai said looking annoyed.

Then Ed started laughing like a maniac.

"Hey shut up!"

But that only caused him to laugh louder, and made Banzai angrier. Banzai started growling viciously, then leapt on Ed and the two started attacking each other. Shenzi was watching this. She annoyed enough already, after being chased off before being able to kill Kiara.

She shouted, "Will you knock it off!"

The two stopped fighting, but Ed started chewing his own leg.

"Well, he started it!" Banzai said pointing at Ed.

"Look at you guys. No wonder we're at the bottom of the food chain!"

"Hey Shenzi. You know if it weren't that stupid canine, we would of finished off Simba's daughter!"

"Ya, but I don't think that's the real problem. The problem is the lions."

"Man I hate lions!"

"So pushy."

"And hairy!"

"And stinky!"

At same time Shenzi and Banzai said, "And man are they, _UGLY!_" The three started laughing. When the three finally stopped laughing, Banzai spoke up, "Hey, remember when Scar was king. Those were the good times. That is until Simba came back to _take his rightful place as king_, and when Scar betrayed us!"

"Yeah!" Shenzi joined in, "I remembered when all of us hyenas, teamed up and cornered Scar, and …" Suddenly, Shenzi got a brilliant idea. A scandalous idea. An EVIL idea.

"Hey Banzai. Remembered that the canine said that the THREE of us must never hurt anyone innocent again?"

"Ya, so?"

"What if there weren't only three of us. What if there were… hundreds of us!"

"Hey ya. Wait… I don't get?"

"You idiot! Don't remember after Scar died, the whole hyena pack split into three and are somewhere in the Outlands. So there are three of us right? So one of us will go to each pack, and convince them to join us, we can attack the Pride Lands and rule the whole land!"

Then Banzai started the understand Shenzi's plan. "Hey. Sounds good to me! If we take over the Pride Lands, NO MORE HUNGER AND FATIGUE!"

Then he starts chanting, while Ed's clapping, "NO MORE HUNGER AND FATIGUE! NO MORE HUNGER AND FATIGUE!"

"All right! Lets get serious here!" Shenzi shouted in order, "Banzai, you'll tell the south pack, I'll tell the west pack, and Ed will… well give this to the east pack." Shenzi quickly drew a picture of hyenas killing lions (which was terribly drawn) on a stone slab and popped into Ed's mouth.

"Alright, LETS DO THIS!" Shenzi yelled in pride.

The three hyenas split up in different directions getting other allies to make their evil plan successful.

**A/N: Well what did you think? Good, great! Oh, and another thing. I'm going on vacation for three days so don't be disappointed I'll write more! Please keep reviewing!**


	6. Reunited

Hey guys! A managed to squeeze a chapter before I leaved. Please keep reviewing! 

Now we go back to the oasis in the morning. Kiara just woke up and had started stretching and yawning. She then started to hear loud, obnoxious snoring above her. She looked up to see Midna on a tree branch sleeping, who was snoring up a storm!

Kiara started giggling and said, "Hey Link! You have to see this! Midna is…"Then she noticed that Link was nowhere in sight. "Link?" Kiara started to look around for Link.

"You called me?" a voice asked behind her. This startled her and she immediately turned around. It was Link with a big smile.

"Please don't scare me like that!" Kiara said breathing heavily.

"Oh sorry," apologized Link, "Hey are you hungry? I got us breakfast." Link walked into the bushes, and came back dragging a full-grown wildebeest!

Kiara gasped and asked, "That you kill that on your own? Even I can't take down prey that big!"

Link chuckled, "It was no problem." After the two finished dining on the kill, Link suddenly remembered about Kiara's hind legs.

"Oh Kiara. Are your legs feeling any better?" he asked her.

"Well I guess they are," Kiara said trying to get up, "Ow!" Kiara fell down on her stomach and replied, "Well, I guess not."

"Hmmm," Link thought, "I'll think of something." Then something caught Link's attention. Midna's loud snoring. This made the two snicker.

"Hey Kiara watch this!" Link said excitedly. He jumped on top of a rock that was right under the tree. Kiara didn't know what he was doing at first, and then she realized and gasped, "Link that's very unlike you."

Link looked back at Kiara and replied, "Really? Well, this is payback for snoring so loud!" Link took a deep breath and let out a loud, long, "HOWWWLLLLLLLLLLL!!"

Midna was terribly startled, causing her to fall off the branch shrieking. Midna fell into the pool with a huge splash. Link and Kiara tried to hold in their laughter, but it was just too much. The two started to laugh like crazy lunatics; they even fell, pounding on the ground.

Everyone seemed to think this was hilarious, except Midna. She slowly rose from the water, removed a lily pad which was on her head, and her pale face turned to the color jalapeno red. During when Link was laughing he started to see an ominous shadow behind him. After he saw who it was, he fell silent. Including Kiara. Midna was officially pissed off!

"Oh sh…" Link quietly.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!!" Midna screamed at the top of her lungs. Her ponytail turned into a giant hand and it was aiming at Link! He may have been able to fight off hyenas, but he was no match for Midna! Link immediately dashed for the hole to grasslands before she could grab him. After missing him, Midna literally busted through the rock wall. Then glanced around the grasslands. Link nowhere in sight. Then finally, Midna calmed down (a little).

"You win. But when I find you, somehow I'll get back at you." Midna muttered to herself angrily as she floated away. It ended up that Link was hiding behind the rock where he watched the sunset.

Link then said to himself, "Well, there's one lesson I learned. NEVER tick off Midna" Suddenly, Link heard a whinny and the sound of hoof beats. He turned around to see a palomino horse galloping across the savannah, and not too far away was a thin, yet scrawny lioness chasing her. Link then realized who that horse was.

"Epona!"

Link immediately dashed after Epona trying to calm her down and to stop the predator. After perusing her, he managed to jump on her back. He tried to stay on, but it was much easier being on his horse when human, so he fell. Once again he went after her.

* * *

Not too far away, Midna and Kiara were watching this. 

"Epona?! How did she get here?!" Midna said surprised.

"Epona?" Kiara asked confused.

"That's Link's… uh, friend."

"Midna, do something! Link could really get hurt."

"WHAT?! After what he did to me? No way!"

* * *

"Epona! Calm down! It's me! Link!" Link said trying to calm down Epona. But once again he got fell off. Link got so desperate; he jumped in front of Epona. But before he could get run over, the mare made a sharp stop. Link looked up to see Midna on top of Epona with the reins in her hands. 

Epona then looked at Link; finally realizing it was really was him, "Link?!"

"Epona! Are you alright?!" Link asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine. But a predator was chasing me and … and I'm sorry for not stopping!"

Suddenly the thin, scrawny lioness jumped from out of nowhere, to get her prey, until she heard, "Vitani?!"

The scrawny lioness (that is now known as Vitani) turned around to see Kiara, "Kiara?!"

Vitani immediately forgot about Epona and raced to her friend and questioned, "What happened?! The whole pride was wondering where you were!"

"It's a long story Vitani, but I'm all right all explain it…"

"Kiara!" a voice yelled.

The voice that happened to belong to Simba who, was leading the whole pride (along with Kovu, Nala, and Zazu of course)

"More lions! What's next?! A meerkat and a warthog?!" Midna questioned.

Then came charging Pumbaa with Timon riding on him.

"Sorry, are we late?" Timon asked.

"Uh… forget that I asked," Midna said looking very annoyed.

All lionesses stopped running, except Simba, Nala, and Kovu who were going towards Kiara.

Nala said in relief while nuzzling her, "Kiara! Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Kiara are you alright?! What happened to your hind legs?!" Kovu asked worriedly.

"It's okay Kovu. I'm fine." assured Kiara.

"Well, I just glad you're safe," Kovu said as two started nuzzling.

Simba was about to say something, when he noticed Kiara hind legs, then he looked back at Link. Suddenly he ran towards Link, growling at him and hissed, "What did you do to my daughter?!"

"What?!" Link said, looking confused.

Then Kiara stood up and said, "Daddy, no! He didn't hurt me! He did opposite of that! He saved me!"

Simba then turned to Link and questioned, "You saved her?"

"Yes I did. I should introduce myself. My name is Link. And that impish creature on top of my friend Epona, is Midna."

Simba took a deep breath and then gently said to Link, "I apologize for acting that way towards you. Can you forgive me?"

"Oh, no problem." Link calmly replied.

Simba then turned back to Kiara and asked, "But happened?"

"How about we explain this on the way back to Pride Rock." Suggested Kiara.

"That's a good idea," stated Vitani, "But what about your legs?"

"I'll carry her!" Epona said walking towards Kiara.

"Really?" Kiara asked.

"Sure!" Epona said while was kneeling down for Kiara to get on.

After when she got on Epona, Midna jumped on Link's back with the usual huge thud.

"Alright, were off!" Midna exuberantly. So everyone left back to Pride Rock.

**A/N: Please review!**


	7. Back to Pride Rock

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Here's chapter 7!**

As Link, Midna, Epona, and the pride walked back to Pride Rock as Link, Midna, and Kiara told their story.

"It all happened when I was hunting. After killing my first kill, three hyenas came out of nowhere," Kiara stated.

Suddenly Simba's eyes widened and said, "The hyena trio!"

"What?" Kiara, Kovu, Link, Midna, and Epona asked at the same time.

Nala then said, "The hyena trio, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, were three hyenas that used to work for Scar personally before he died. They were the hyenas that attacked me and your father when we were cubs, if you remember us telling you that story."

"Actually yes I do remember you telling me that story. And they fit that physical description when you told me about them," Kiara replied, "Anyway, they circled me, saying that they'd let me go, if I gave them the Pride Lands. But I didn't want those evil monsters taking over this beautiful land so I refused too give it to them. Then they attacked me. And I was too exhausted to fight them off after hunting."

Everyone gasped. Then Pumbaa spoke up, "Wow Kiara. That was really brave of you to stand up to those hyenas. I'd never be that brave."

Kovu then said nuzzling Kiara, "Kiara, why didn't you run away? They probably could have killed you?"

"It's alright Kovu, I'm fine now," Kiara calmly replied, " So when their leader was about to kill me, I…"

Then Link raised one of his paws and asked, "Uh, Kiara. Is it alright if I tell the rest of the story, starting when I got here?"

"Oh sure Link," Kiara said agreeing.

"Alright. I come from a land of Hyrule. Midna comes from another land called the Twilight Realm. We meant to go somewhere else, but somehow we ended up here. When we first got here we wondered where we were, but then when I heard a cry for help, dashed towards that cry. Ands that's were I saw Kiara and the hyenas. Defending her, I fought off the hyenas, and carried her to a small oasis area until she recovered," Link explained.

Everyone was amazed what Link said. Simba then asked, "Is this true?"

Then Midna bragged, "Well, I guess some of it was true, but I did most of the carrying…"

"The whole pride deeply thanks you for saving Kiara," Nala said thanking Link.

Link then humbly replied, "Oh you don't have to…" Then suddenly the whole pride gently bowed their heads towards Link.

"Uh, you're welcome," Link said awkwardly.

As the group approached Pride Rock, Link, Midna, and Epona gaped their mouths in astonishment. They saw many neat rock formations, but they never saw anything like Pride Rock! Midna nearly fell off of Link just by looking at its large size.

Epona backed away saying, "Oh… my… FARORE!"

Link just stood there silently. The whole pride giggled after seeing the three's reactions.

Then Kiara spoke, " Well, here's Pride Rock. Like I said, it's quite hard to miss."

"It's beautiful," Link replied still staring at it.

"Alright, everyone! Lets continue on!" Simba said.

By the time everyone was back, it was the afternoon. When they climbed up Pride Rock, everyone lied down napping, as usually in the afternoon. Link walked up at the tip at Pride Rock and saw the stunning view of the grasslands. "Wow," Link said to himself in amazement.

"Link," a gentle voice said behind him. Link turned around to see Nala. "I just wanted to say thank you personally for saving my daughter," Nala said.

"Oh, you're welcome."

"It seems like you have no place to stay. Would you, Midna, and Epona like to stay here until you find a way back to your homeland?"

"Oh, I couldn't…"

"I insist."

"Thank you, your majesty. But we'll just be here until we find are way home."

"Okay. By the way, call me Nala," Nala said as she walked away.

Suddenly two elderly lionesses walked up towards Link.

"Excuse me, but we'd like to thank you for saving our granddaughter," said one of the lionesses.

"No problem."

"Let me introduce ourselves. My name is Sarabi. I'm the mother of King Simba."

"And I'm Sarafina. I'm the mother of Queen Nala. The lioness you were just talking to."

"Oh, yes. My name is Link."

"Nice to meet you," Sarabi replied, "By the way. Would you like a royal tour of the Pride Lands?"

"That would be very nice thank you. But is it alright if I bring Midna and Epona with me?"

"No problem," Sarafina replied.

Link runs over to Midna and asks, "Midna. Two nice lionesses are offering us a tour of the Pride Lands. Would you like to come along with me?"

"Well, this might help us get back to Hyrule. I might as well come," Midna replied. Midna then jumps on Link's back.

Then Link walks over to Epona and asks, "Epona?"

"No thanks. I'm just going to graze here," Epona replied.

Sarabi and Sarafina led the way for Link and Midna on their tour of the Pride Lands.

**A/N: So what do you think? As you see I proofread. Next chapter will be up soon. Also I appreciate every review. Please review!**


	8. Tour and Dinner

**Hey guys I'm back! Here chapter 8!**

Link was truly amazed of the Pride Lands; he even compared some spots to Hyrule. The grasslands kind of reminded him of the massive Hyrule Field. Mount Kilomanjaro reminded him of Snowpeak. The waterhole reminded him of Zora's Domain. Link was especially amazed of the Tree of Life. As for Midna, she wasn't very interested. She would just stare at the sky. Now Sarabi and Sarafina were taking them to the gorge.

"And this is the gorge," Sarafina said. Link and Midna looked down to see a hundred feet drop below them.

"Wow, it's so huge," Link, said in awe.

Midna was quite amazed too and stated, "Well, one thing's for sure. If someone fell down in there, it would be the end for them."

Suddenly, Sarabi thought about awful memories when Mufasa died. She tried holding back the tears, but it was just too much. Tears started coming from her eyes. Link then noticed this and asked looking concerned, "Miss Sarabi? Are you alright?"

Sarabi then ran off to a nearby tree, trying to stop crying.

"Sarabi!" Sarafina yelled running over to her friend.

Link and Midna were confused.

"What was that all about?" Midna asked puzzled.

Link didn't know either, but then he realized what it was. He remembered Kiara telling them about Mufasa's death being at the gorge. Then Midna realized too and said, "I have to be careful about what I say."

Then Sarabi and Sarafina walked back towards them. It was silent for a couple seconds, and then Sarabi spoke up, "I'm …sorry."

"Oh it's okay. By the way thank you for the tour around the Pride Lands," Link replied.

"Your welcome Link," Sarafina replied. Suddenly Sarafina looked up at the sky and realized, "The sun is setting. Oh my gosh! We're late for dinner! We better get back now!"

As the four dashed back to Pride Rock, Sarafina quietly spoke to Midna and Link.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there. It's just that Sarabi's husband Mufasa…"

"Was killed down there," Midna said finishing Sarafina's sentence.

Sarafina then asked looking surprised, "How did you know?"

Link then answered Sarafina's question, "Kiara told us about Mufasa, Scar, and the stampede. And we're really sorry what happened to him. It really was unfair."

"And I guess I'm sorry about being a big mouth," Midna apologized.

"It's okay. Even though sometimes she mourns for Mufasa's death, she goes on with her life," Sarafina replied.

When they got back to Pride Rock, Nala walked up to them and said, "Welcome back."

"I hope we're not late," Sarabi said.

"Actually you're right on time. Vitani and me just caught two zebras at the hunting party. They're in the den right now."

Sarafina started nuzzling her, "Nala, my little huntress."

Nala then stated to blush, saying embarrassed, "Oh mom."

Vitani then ran up to the five shouting, "Hurry up guys, before all of the good parts of kill are gone!"

"Well what are we all waiting for! We have meat with our names on it!" declaring Nala.

When they came in for dinner, Kovu came up to Link and said, "Hey. I want to say thank you, for saving Kiara."

Link looked up at Kovu and said, "Your welcome."

"Name's Kovu," Kovu said coolly.

"Link," Link replied. Kovu and Link sat next to each other eating the kill and talking. After dinner Link accidentally bumped into Timon and Pumbaa.

"Hey, watch it!" Timon shouted. Then he noticed it was Link then he said, "Oops, sorry."

"It's okay," Link replied.

"Wait! Where are my manners? I'm Timon!"

"Ahem!" said Pumbaa.

"Oh, that's Pumbaa. He's just a smelly warthog," Timon told Link.

"What?!" Pumbaa shouted, "Well, you're a wimpy meerkat!"

"Oh so I am, am I?!"

"Yes you are!"

"Are you saying that I'm a wimp?!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"That's it!"

Timon and Pumbaa start tackling each other, until they heard a whistle. The two looked up to see Midna floating above them saying, "Hey you two! I see A LOT of beetles and grubs outside. You better go before all the good picks are taken. Like the slimy and crunchy ones!"

"Slimy!" Pumbaa beamed.

"Crunchy!" Timon beamed, "C'mon old, buddy, old pal of mine that I never fight with. Let's go get some supper!" The two dashed outside like mad men.

Link started chuckling and said, "Wow Midna. I never saw you solve a problem that didn't involve you to yell."

"Well, I thought it'd be easier than yelling, and at least I got them to shut them up," Midna stated, "Well, I'll be frolicking in the twilight if you need me."

Later twilight turned into the dark night. Everyone started going to bed in his or her sleeping spots. When Link was about to join them and behind him said, "Uh, I know that you'd might be tired of hearing this, but thank you for saving my daughter."

Link turned around to see Simba and said, "You're welcome your majesty." Link then went inside the den. It seemed like Simba trusted Link, but he didn't fully trust him yet. Probably because Link was a creature he never saw before. But what creature that Simba really didn't trust was Midna. Simba NEVER saw a creature like her, and her personality was unusual. Then he saw Midna jumped up on a tree next to Pride Rock for her sleeping spot. Simba silently slumped into the den, growling to himself.

Link made himself comfortable in a corner. When he was about to fall asleep he heard a gentle voice, "Good night." Link looked up to see Kiara, and quietly said, "Good night." When Kiara went back to her sleeping spot with Kovu, everyone in the den fell asleep.

A/N: I'll upload the next chapter soon! Please keep reviewing!


	9. The Dream

**Hey everybody! Here's chapter 9!**

That night, Link was tossing and turning in his sleep. He was having a dream, also a message. The dream started out at the Ordon Spring at night and Link was in human form. He looked around confused, and then he had a vision. He saw hundreds of hyenas coming towards Pride Rock! Then when the vision was over, he saw the rocks and the water in the spring started to glow. Suddenly four drops of water fell into the spring, causing them to turn into four hovering light balls. Then in a flash of light the four balls morphed into light animals. One was a goat (Ordon); another was a lemur (Faron); another was a bird (Eldin); the last one was a snake (Lanayru).

Link knew these mysterious creatures. They were the four light spirits of Hyrule! Ordon then spoke, _"Oh brave youth. We, the light spirits, have summoned you to save the Pride Lands! The hyenas have been plotting an attack, and if they succeed, they will take over the Pride Lands! The Great Kings of the Past, and we, the Light Spirits, have decided that your courage could defeat the hyenas. That is why you are here in these lands. The Pride Lands needs you oh great Link. We entrust in you. Good bye."_

Link suddenly woke up sweating and panting. Then thought to him, "So that's why I'm here. I … can't believe I was sent to this land to save it. I should tell everybody tomorrow." Then he fell back asleep.

* * *

When Link woke up the sun started to rise. Link slowly got up, stretched, and walked outside of the den. He walked on the tip of Pride Rock, watching the giant ball in the sky rose from the earth. He was truly amazed. A perfect way to, start a perfect day. He wasn't always this alert, because he didn't always get a lot of sleep. All night he would be doing hero business.

Suddenly Link remembered about the dream he had last night. He was sent here for, yet again, hero business. He had to tell the pride. When he was going to tell Simba, Kiara jumped right in front of him and greeted cheerfully, "Good morning!"

"Oh, good morning," Link said awkwardly.

"Listen. I thought you, me, and Kovu could go hunting today."

Link was going to tell the pride of his dream, but he thought that maybe he could tell them later and then replied," Sure. I'd really like that."

"Great," when Kiara turned around, she also said, "Oh, and if you like. You can bring Midna with you."

Link then realized that if he took Midna with them, he could tell her about his dream. He ran over to the tree Midna was sleeping on and shouted, "Midna, wake up!"

Midna woke up suddenly and turned her face to see Link, "Hey! What was that for? I was sleeping!"

"I thought you'd like to go hunting with me, Kiara, and Kovu," said to Midna; then whispering in her ear, "I need to tell you something. Something important."

"Oh. Well then, lets go!" Midna said jumping on Link's back.

"Hey Link, ready to go?" Kovu asked.

"Coming!" Link shouted.

* * *

When Link and Midna joined them, the four walked off into the grasslands. Not too far away from them, Simba was watching them. Simba noticed that Link and Midna were whispering to each other. He got suspicious so when he was about to follow them, he heard a gentle voice, "Let them go."

Simba turned around to see Nala.

Simba then said to Nala worriedly, "Nala, I'm not sure if I can trust Link and Midna. They seem so suspicious. Especially Midna. What if …"

"Oh Simba. I know they're mysterious creatures, especially Midna. But they saved Kiara. We owe them our gratitude. Besides, you can see that Link is kind and decent. Midna may seem elusive, but I think she's kind in heart. You have to give them a chance," Nala said lightly.

Simba looked into her mate's blue eyes, and unwillingly agreed.

"Okay."

Simba and Nala then started nuzzling each other, and then Simba said, "That's one of the reasons I married you. You're kind, sincere, AND trusting."

Nala lightly chuckled and walked into the den. Simba looked back at the horizon, gazing at the four as they walked away. Simba then took a deep breath and walked into the den.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Link had a message in his dream. Simba is willing to trust Link and Midna. Please review!**


	10. Herding and the Astonished Action

**Hey everyone! I'm SO sorry for taking so long. Here's chapter 10!**

As the four walked out on the grasslands, Link was explaining something to Midna, "So that's why we're here in these lands."

Midna looked at Link, kind of surprised, "Wow. That explains why we're here. Well when do you think they'll attack?"

"I'm not sure," Link muttered, "But we have to be prepared."

"Hey! Are you guys alright?" Kovu asked from in front of them.

Link and Midna didn't want Kovu and Kiara suspicious, so they caught up to them. Midna replies, "Yeah, we're okay. Link had a cramp."

"Oh, are you alright now?" Kiara asked.

"Oh, yeah. I walked it off," Link answered.

"Oh, okay," Kovu, said.

As the four kept walking on, Midna asked, "So did you tell her about your true form?"

Link's face started to look guilty and he was about to say something when he heard, "HEY! GET OUT OF HERE!!!"

Everyone instantly turned his or her heads to the voice. Kiara stated, "That sounded like Timon!"

The four ran towards the direction of that voice. They came across a herd of impala grazing, and Timon and Pumbaa were trying to shoo them off. Timon then walked to one face-to-face with one still grazing, shouting, "Hey! I'm hungry here!"

The impala opened his eyes angrily at Timon, and heat butted him! (A/N: Ouch!) He was sent flying back were the four were. He slowly got up, agonizingly, and dusted himself off.

Link couldn't help to ask, "Are you alright?"

Timon quickly shook his head, and faced Link saying, "That'll show 'em!"

"What are you doing?" Kovu asked.

"Well, me and Pumbaa were walking, when we found this _beautiful_ place. You may not see it, but under ground, are a goldmine of bugs!" Timon stated happily. Suddenly his happy face turns to an angry one, "Then suddenly, a herd of these, CURLY-HORNED FREAKS, come by, and graze on _our_ field!"

Then everyone turns to see Pumbaa, attempting to ram at an impala. He rolls his eyes in annoyance, and lifts one of his legs, so Pumbaa misses. Pumbaa crashes into Timon.

Timon looks at Pumbaa angrily shouted, "Hey! Watch it!"

"Oops. Sorry Timon," Pumbaa apologized, then he noticed the group, "Hi Kovu, hi Kiara, hi Link, hi… uh, what's your name?"

Midna sighed, "Midna."

Timon sadly sighs and says to Pumbaa, "Well Pumbaa looks like lunch is canceled."

Link stared at the impala. He then suddenly visualized them as Ordon Goats. Link then had an idea, and a jingle was heard in the background. (A/N: You the jingle you hear in any Zelda game, when you discover something, or you solved a puzzle?) Link turns to see Midna; with the boom box we saw couple of chapters ago.

"What? It spices up things," Midna replied.

Then Link ran to Kovu, Kiara, Timon, and Pumbaa saying, "I have an idea. We can _herd_ this herd to another field."

"What?" the four asked confused.

Link thinks, "_How to explain this…_"

Then Links says, "I mean, we usher this herd to another field. It's kind of like hunting, except you don't kill any of them. You just chase them away."

"It sounds like it could work," Kiara replied.

"Same here, but I'm not sure how it'll work," Kovu agreed.

"Alright, let's huddle up," Link suggested. The six huddled up as Link explained with all the herding skills he knew, "Okay, Kovu, your on the left. Kiara, your on the right. You two are in charge of direction. Timon and Pumbaa, stay near the front, so we make sure none of them escape. Midna and me will be in the back doing most of the herding. Are we clear?"

"Yep!" everyone agreed.

Everyone put their paw, hoof, or hand on top in the center in agreement. Kiara then noticed that there was a strange symbol on Link's paw. On it where three golden triangles stacked perfectly, the bottom right triangle was glowing. Kiara then shook it off of her mind.

When the plan started, Link (with Midna on his back) crept behind the herd. With all his strength, he leapt at herd, snarling, while Midna started whooping. Startling the impala, they ran off frightened. If you think that was it, you were wrong! Kovu and Kiara jumped of nowhere roaring. Kovu went the left, while Kiara went to the right, steering the herd. Finally, Timon and Pumbaa came into the scene, in lead, making sure none of them would escape.

To speed things up a bit, Midna's ponytail turned into a giant hand, gesturing the heard to go faster. The impala started leaping over and dodging Timon and Pumbaa, to avoid the superb six. Everyone was still running, except they were right next to each other. Enjoying themselves they started cheering, "Yee-haw!" (A/N: Sort of like Lion King II: Simba's Pride, maybe even in the same canyon like area)

Though their laughter stopped a minute later when they saw the herd right in front of them standing still. But with them were their friends, which happen to be VERY aggressive African Cape Buffalo! When the six saw them, they immediately stopped dead in their tracks.

"Uh-oh," Pumbaa said quietly deep-toned.

The herd (with the buffalo in the lead) starts rearing their heads towards the group, snorting. The six start to back away slowly.

"Uh, Link. What do we do now?" Kovu asked with a little bit of a concerned voice.

Link replied uneasily, "Well that's easy Kovu. We, uh, slowly back away and… RUN!"

The sextet immediately turned around and hightailed it out of there with the herd pursuing them! Then Kiara noticed a (A/N: Well, I'm not sure what it's called, but in Lion King II that's what Timon, Pumbaa, Kiara, and Kovu hid under from avoiding rhinos). They dashed towards and hid under it. Amazingly, the herd didn't notice them there and missed them. After that ordeal, everyone, except Midna, started laughing.

"How could you think that was funny?! We were nearly killed!!!" Midna scolded.

"Oh c'mon Midna! You have to admit, it was kind of funny," Link exclaimed.

Midna thought about it for a second and started giggling, "You know. The strange thing is, that I agree too."

All them started laughing again, including Midna. After laughing, they squeezed out of the hole. Then Timon spoke up, "You know. The real great thing is none of us got hurt in this ordeal."

"Oh, I wouldn't speak _so_ soon," a deep, dark voice spoke.

Everyone turned to see a BIG, MEAN, buffalo in front of the group's only exit out! Timon and Pumbaa started to panic and hid behind Link and Midna. Link, Midna, Kovu, and Kiara were quite surprised, but they remained calm.

Kovu then said to the buffalo, "Look. You have a right to be angry. We chased your friends, and we're sorry. It won't happen again."

"Friends? Ha! I wasn't even part of that group! I'm just here to say that the scene you caused woke me up from my nap, and I'm _very_ tired. And I'm afraid now, that I can't let you leave," the buffalo stated.

Kiara went into his face saying boldly, "Why not?!"

"Because… I SAID SO! And NO one tells Boma to--" the buffalo aggressively shouted.

"Hey!" Link boldly shouted leaping in front of his friends, "Leave them out of this! It's my fault! I planned it!"

"I don't care who caused it. I'm just saying that you can't leave! And if you push me even more, bad things are going to happen," Boma said in a low threatening voice.

"Well one thing's for sure we are going to leave," Kovu said as he led his friends out of the corner.

But then, Boma pushed Kovu away from the exit. Everyone immediately ran towards him. Thankfully he was okay. As he slowly got up, Boma said, "Alright, you made me angry!"

As Bomo got ready to charge, Kovu whispered, "Everyone behind me."

"What?! No! Kovu, we'll face him together!" Kiara exclaimed.

"Just please get behind me!" Kovu shouted.

Kiara with a worried face reluctantly went behind Kovu along with the others. As Bomo charged, Kovu unsheathed his claws and bared his teeth. Suddenly Kiara jumped to his side. Before Boma could hit the two, Link and Midna jumped in front of him. Midna's ponytail turns into a hand and pushes him away. Boma struggled to move forward, but Midna was too strong, and then she tossed him aside.

Boma was completely shocked, what the two did. Kovu, Kiara, Timon, and Pumbaa were as much shocked too.

"Do we have to say it again?" Midna asked angrily.

As Boma slowly got up, he hesitated from after what happened. After the moments of silent, he growled, "Alright. You can pass."

Boma angrily walks away. After that scene, Link and Midna walks over to the four, with Link asking, "Is everyone okay?"

After a moment of silence, Kiara replies gently, "Yes, we're fine."

Then Kovu speaks up, "Link, Midna--"

"No need to thank us Kovu," Midna replied.

"Maybe we should continue hunting," Link suggested.

As Link and Midna walked away, Kovu, Kiara, Timon, and Pumbaa slowly followed, still astounded what the two did.

**A/N: So what do you think? Boma is a character from a Lion King book titled "A Tale of Two Brothers". Also please review!**


	11. The Incredible Story

**Hey guys! I'm SOOO sorry very taking a long time. I had other fics to write. Also writer's block. Here's chapter 11! Enjoy!**

Kovu, Kiara, Timon, Pumbaa, Link, and Midna were walking back from hunting, with Kiara carrying a dead impala (which she killed herself).

"You did a great job catching that impala Kiara!" Link exclaimed.

Though Kiara wasn't really listening. She, including Kovu, Timon, and Pumbaa, was still astounded what Link and Midna did for them. Also how they did. It's not everyday you see a wolf and an imp pushing away a big, hostile water buffalo!

"Kiara?" Midna asked confused noticing that see wasn't listening.

The young lioness immediately snapped out of her trance, replying, and "Oh yes, thanks Link."

When the group continued on walking, Timon whispered in Pumbaa's ear asking, "Pumbaa, were those bugs we ate for breakfast this morning tainted?"

"Um, I don't think so Timon. Why do you ask?" Pumbaa replied.

Timon then smacked his hand in his face, saying, "Nevermind."

We now see the group approaching Pride Rock. When they entered the den, Nala greeted them, "Welcome back. How was your hunt?"

There was an awkward silence, and then Kiara answered setting down her kill, "Great! I caught an impala all by myself."

"Oh that's wonderful! I'm so proud of you Kiara," Nala said happily nuzzling her.

"Oh, thank you Mom," Kiara replied still thinking what Link and Midna did.

Nala looked at Kovu and Kiara suspiciously. Wanting to know why they were so distracted, Nala asked with a fake smile, "Uh, Kovu, Kiara? Could you please help me with carrying this impala to the den?"

"Uh, sure," Kovu replied.

Kovu, Kiara, and Nala grabbed the kill and walked up to the den, with Timon and Pumbaa following behind.

As they walked to the den, Link and Midna looked at each other with puzzled faces.

"What was that all about?" Midna asked Link, confused.

"I'm not quite sure," Link replied.

After a moment of thinking, it had hit Link!

Link mentally slapped himself and thought, "_How could I be so na__ï__ve?_"

Link then replied to Midna, "Possibly the fact that WE pushed a BIG beast away!"

Minda's eyes widen and said, "You know Link. That has to be it! After all, it isn't everyday you see a simple wolf, and simple… I mean, an AMAZING, talented imp does something incredulous like that!"

Link rolled his eyes smiling after what Midna said.

Then he replied, "I guess also we saved their lives."

"That's also true," Midna admitted.

Link then suddenly remembered something. He was supposed to tell the whole pride about his dream!

"Oh my gosh! I forget to tell everyone about my dream!" exclaimed Link. Then he thought for a moment and said, "Then again, maybe I should tell Epona first. After all, she should probably know first."

Midna quite surprised, then realized something. She gave a smirk to Link, asking, "Are you sure you're just trying to avoid to tell the pride about your true form?"

Link's calm face immediately turns into a tense face and started to sweat.

"What?! N-no! Why in the world would you think that?" Link replied nervously.

"Well, you're sweating. Your face is tense. Also two nights ago, you told me that you really didn't want to tell Kiara about you're a human," Midna replied smirking.

As Link walked away, he asked annoyed, "Shouldn't you be warping somewhere? Or, whatever Twilis do!"

"You can't hide from secrets, Linkie!" Midna shouted at Link as he ran off.

* * *

Meanwhile, when Nala, Kiara, and Kovu walked into the den with the kill, Nala abruptly asked the two, "Alright! What is it?"

"What?!" Kovu and Kiara exclaimed confused.

"I know you two are hiding something! Now what is it?!" Nala questioned.

Kovu and Kiara looked at each other unsure.

"Do you think we should tell her?" Kovu whispered unsure to Kiara.

"I'm not quite sure. It's pretty unbelievable," Kiara whispered back, "But she's my mother. We probably should tell her."

Then the two look back at Nala, and Kiara says, "Okay. We'll tell you."

Then Kovu said, "But we have to warn you. It's a quite unbelievable story. You see…"

* * *

We now see Link running up to Epona, who is grazing in the middle of the grasslands.

"Hi Epona," Link greeted to his horse.

"Hey Link," Epona replied, "I have to say this, but the grass is AMAZING here!"

"Uh yes. Epona? Can I ask you something?" Link asked inquisitively.

"Sure."

"How did you get here?"

Epona paused for a moment, thinking. Then she said, sounding unsure, "Uh, Link. To be honest; I have NO idea how I got here."

"What?" Link replied confused.

"Well," Epona continued, "It's really a blur to me. The last thing I could remember was grazing in Hyrule Field, then… I got here."

"Oh," Link said starting to understand, "Well that's not the main reason why I came over to talk to you. If you're wondering why we're here, here's how it happen. You see…"

* * *

"What?!" the whole pride lionesses shouted in disbelief, as they heard Kovu and Kiara's story.

"Kiara, are you sure that's what happened?" Nala asked a little uncertain.

"I'm very sure Mom," Kiara replied, "I saw it with my own eyes."

"When that buffalo was about to charge at us, Link and Midna jumped in the way, and pushed him away!" Kovu exclaimed.

Vitani walked over to his brother, and felt his head with her paw, asking, "Kovu, did you eat a rotten carcass for breakfast. I think you're sick and delirious."

"No, Vitani. I'm very sure that it really happened," Kovu replied sounding certain.

"Well… we should remember what Rafiki says. Amazing and extraordinary things can happen in nature, all around us," Nala stated.

"Well, that's true," Kovu, said agreeing.

"Yes, but that's not the only thing that amazed me," Kiara said, "Link and Midna also… saved us."

After a couple moments of silent, Vitani spoke up, "Even though it was a day ago since we met him, this "Link", really seems like a decent guy. He's gentle, kind, brave, loyal, and trustworthy."

"I agree with you Vitani," Nala said agreeing, "I don't all of you, but I finally, completely, fully trust Link. Even Midna a little."

With sincere faces, all the lions nodded in agreement.

After that, Kiara spoke up, "After today, I want to make it up for Link and Midna. Though I'm not sure how."

Kiara and Kovu hesitated to think a special way to thank Link and Midna. Even Nala was thinking. Then, an idea bursts in Nala's mind, brightening her face. She walks over to Kiara and Kovu, and whispers in both of their ears. After Nala whispering in their ears, the couple looks at each other smiling. Then they look back at Nala, with Kovu saying, "That is a great idea Nala. Thank you."

"No problem," Nala replied generously.

As Kovu and Kiara, walked away, Kiara said to Kovu, "Kovu, why don't you tell Link and Midna. I want to talk to my mother for a minute."

"Okay," Kovu replied, nuzzling her.

When Kovu walked out of the den, Kiara walked towards her mother, asking, "Mom, do you know where Daddy is?"

"He went to take a walk," Nala replied, "He wanted some time by himself to think."

"Well, do you know when he'll come back?" Kiara asked.

Nala thought for a moment and answered, "I think he said he'd come back by sunset."

"Oh. That when Kovu and I will take Link and Midna out," Kiara said, sounding disappointed, "Mom? When Daddy comes back, do you think you can talk to him and tell him--?"

"Don't worry Kiara. I'll talk to him and tell him what happened," Nala said cutting Kiara off.

"Thanks," Kiara said as she nuzzled her mother, "Because… you know how daddy is."

"Yes, I know about your father," Nala said chuckling, "Though, I did talk to him a little this morning. He said he's willing to trust Link and Midna."

This made Kiara smile.

* * *

"What?" Epona said confused, "So you're saying, we were sent here to help this pride fight off a HUGE pack of this creatures called "hyenas"?"

"Yes," Link said nodding, "Last night I had a dream. In it, the four light spirits told me that I was sent here to save this land from the torment of the hyenas."

"Wow," Epona said in awe, "That's amazing. You're not only going to the hero of Hyrule, but also the Pride Lands!"

"'Um, Link?" a voice asked from behind.

Link and Epona turns to see Kovu not to far away.

Link turns to Epona, saying, "Epona, I'll be right back."

Link trots over to Kovu, asking, "What is it Kovu?"

"Well… Kiara and I was wondering… if you and Midna could meet us outside of the den a little before sunset?" Kovu asked.

Link looked at Kovu a little confused.

"It's a surprise," Kovu replied with a sly smile.

"Oh. Sure Kovu. I'll tell Midna," Link replied smiling.

"Thanks," Kovu said walking away.

Epona looked Link a little confused, and couldn't to ask, "What was that all about?"

"It's a long story," Link replied, "Epona, do you know where Midna is?"

Epona rolled her eyes in annoyance, replying in a teasingly matter, "Little Miss Short Temper is over to the watering hole, tanning her fair, blue skin."

Link couldn't help to laugh after what Epona said, and replied, "Thanks Epona."

* * *

Link ran over to the watering hole, to find Midna lying on a rock (kind of like a beach chair), wearing sunglasses, and holding a tanning mirror over her face. (A/N: Is it called a tanning mirror? I have NO idea.) She also had her boom box (A/N: Yes. The one from the other chapters.) next to her, loudly playing a song by the "Spice Girls". (A/N: PLEASE forgive me dropping these unrealistic things. I can't help it.) The unpleasant loud music, made the animals leave.

Link walks up to Midna, cringing to the loud music, and says, "Midna? Midna?"

Obviously due to the loud music, Midna didn't hear Link.

"Midna?!" Link shouted.

Still, Midna didn't hear.

"MIDNA?!!" Link shouted at the top of his lungs.

Midna got up, turning off the boom box, exclaiming, "What?! Who's there? Can't a girl tan here?!"

"Midna! It's me! Link!" Link exclaimed.

Midna lifts her sunglasses up to see Link.

"Oh, hi Link. Did you tell Epona yet?" Midna asked.

"Yes I did," Link, replied calmly, "Midna… Kovu and Kiara told us to meet them outside the den, a little before sunset. It's supposed to be a surprise. I came here to tell you."

"Oh, really?" Midna asked curious, "Hmm… maybe this night would be a perfect time to tell them."

Link sighs nervously looking at the ground, "I guess you're right."

Then Link looks up at Midna with an awkward face, saying, "I didn't knew you tanned."

"What?" Midna asked innocently, "I thought since I'm in the light world, I could tan. Is there any problem with that?"

**So whacha' think? Once again I'm SOOOOO sorry for taking a long time. Did you like the tanning scene? Please review!**


End file.
